


A Speech and a Story

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm not really one for words, as some of you may know. This speech is going to be somewhat short, because what I feel, describing it with words would not hold any light to what I feel in my heart. I'm not really sure what to say, so I'm going to tell you how we met.""Haha, Vitya, that wasn't how we met officially.""Yes it was, not my fault you don't remember."~~~~~~~Basically Victor is telling a Speech and tells the story of how they met a few hours before their wedding. Lots of sweet fluff, and is also kinda funny. Hope you Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Yuri!!! On ICE doesn't belong to me! If it did, I'd make more merch available in the US because there is like none here and I cry.
> 
> This speech is Victor's speech a while before Victor and Yuuri get married. Of course there is a crowd to watch. Yuuri is embarrassed (as always) and Victor is loving. They are so in love it kills me every time.
> 
> FRIENDLY REMINDER VICTURI IS CANON
> 
>    
> ~~~~~~~  
> Translation:
> 
> Solnyshko: Little Sun  
> ~~~~~~~
> 
>    
> Guys, really pretty please comment, even just a hello would make me happy. I love knowing my readers actually exist XD
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!!

* * *

* * *

_Destiny brought us together_   
_Love will keep us together_

 

"I'm not really one for words, as some of you may know. This speech is going to be somewhat short, because what I feel, describing it with words would not hold any light to what I feel in my heart. I'm not really sure what to say, so I'm going to tell you how we met."

 

"Haha, Vitya, that wasn't how we met officially."

 

"Yes it was, not my fault you don't remember."

 

Victor turned back to the audience.

 

"Yep, my little Yuuri, my soon-to-be Husband!" He said proudly. "Doesn't remember our first meeting!"

  
Whispers hummed through the crowd as the close friends and immediate family smiled knowingly in the front row.

 

"I love this story!" Phicit whispered to Chris, who nodded in response.

 

"It was the night of the banquet of the Sochi Grand Prix. Yuuri likes to refer to it as The Grand Prix Final of tears, but to me, it was the night I met my soulmate. Honey, do you wanna help tell this?" Victor asked.

 

"Noooo, I'm gonna be so embarrassed. If you hadn't already started telling this story in front of a crowd I would've stopped you! My family is gonna hate me!!" Yuuri replied.

 

"No, solnyshko, we all love you. Anyway... the night of the banquet. Yuuri did a valiant job skating, but we all know he had an emotional setback that prevented him from skating to his full potential. Vicchan, may you Rest In Peace."

 

"Fine, Fine! Let me tell this part! This is the part I remember!"  
Victor grinned and clapped once childly.

  
"Yay!!" Victor said, still grinning. 

 

"So it was banquet night. After I failed miserably, Celestino dragged me to the banquet. I felt I couldn't talk to any of the other skaters because of my poor performance. Because of this, I just stood in the corner and had a couple flutes of champagne. A couple soon turned into 16, and you can imagine what happened. When I get drunk, I go off the rails like my Kyushu bred-and-born dad. I then proceeded to challenge Yurio to a dance off."

 

"Yeah, I remember, it wasn't fun!" Yurio exclaimed from the audience as laughter flooded the area.

 

"Ok, I'm done, I'm gonna go hide bye!"  
Yuuri attempted to scurry away, but Victor grabbed him easily.

"Nope!" Victor picked Yuuri up by the waist and then walked over to plop him in Phicit's lap. Yuuri tried to run away, but to no avail as Phicit already had a strong hold on him.

 

"Nope, you are staying here. Phicit, make sure he doesn't run away."

 

"On it! I'm very good at making sure Yuuri doesn't run away. 5 years of doing this doesn't amount to nothing!" Victor laughed along with Phicit, then jumped back up back onto the platform.

 

"Ahhhh noooo I'm gonna diiiiiieee!!!" Yuuri screeched, and hid his face in his hands.

 

"After my beloved Yuuri beat Yurio, by a landslide I might add, at breakdancing, he challenged Chris! Chris, I'm passing it to you!" Victor motioned at Chris.

 

"Ok!" Chris stood up from his position to the right of Phicit. "So I agreed to the dance off, but, it was in my terms. This is kinda PG-13, by the way. I have no idea why, but there was a pole in the room. Yes, a stripper pole. One of our beloved Yuuri's many talents is pole dancing!"

 

Yuuri squeaked, and tried to run away again, unsuccessfully. Laughter ran throughout the crowd.

 

"He is very good at it too! He was almost as sexy as I was. We did a pair dance. I won, obviously. Yuuri's thighs are killer though. Back to you Victor!" Chris said as he sat back down.

 

"Pft, I'm still jealous. I wanna pole dance with Yuuri. And Chris is right about those thighs." Victor mumbled and pouted playfully.

 

"Victor!! Honestly! I can't believe you guys are telling this story! There are kids here! What will my family think of me now?!"

 

Victor threw his head back and laughed, before continuing the story.

 

"After defeating Chris in a dance battle, we danced together! I'm still hurt that you don't remember that night Yuuri!"

"Hey! That's not my fault!"  
Victor laughed again at Yuuri's response.

 

"During our dance, I had the time of my life. When we finished, you asked me to be your coach. I had never thought about coaching. I thought I was meant for skating, so that's what I did. I didn't know what else I could do, should do. After our dance, Celestino took Yuuri home. He flew away back to Japan, and I didn't see him again for 4 months. 4 months! I had 5 pictures from that night, which I stared at countless times. That night was the best night of my life." Victor cleared his throat, and then resumed.

 

"Yes, that season I had won my 5th consecutive win, but I had lost my inspiration. I was depressed. Sure, I loved skating, but my life had lost its purpose. Dancing with Yuuri, I felt alive. I had never had that much fun before. I gave Yuuri my number, but I guess in the rush he lost it. After asking me to be his coach, I was ready to go at a moments notice. I waited and waited, but the call never came. When the video was posted of him skating my routine, I thought he was calling out to me. As soon as I saw it, I decided I would be his coach and jumped on a flight to Japan. The rest is history. I had fallen in love that night, and those months I had spent with Yuuri only confirmed that for me. Now, here we are. Getting married!!" He laughed for the countless time.

 

"Phicit lemme go!!" He heard Yuuri demand. He finally wiggled free and ran up to Victor, plopping a kiss on his cheek and standing beside him.

 

  
"And after he told me, we've been inseparable ever since. Well, If not before that." Yuuri broke into a grin as big as Victor's.

 

"Wow Vitya, I haven't seen you smile like this in a long time!" Yuuri said smiling, noticing Victor's giant grin.

 

"I know! I can't seem to stop! So the Sochi banquet was the best night of my life, but now tonight is! I'm getting married to my Yuuri!!" Victor turned to Yuuri and picked him up by the waist, turning around in a circle as they laughed together. They swirled around,laughing, before Yuuri initiated a kiss. Victor set him down gently to kiss him better, then Yuuri broke apart. Curios blue eyes met loving brown ones.

 

"I love you Vitya." Victor smiled, realizing why Yuuri broke away.

 

"I love you too, solnyshko."

**Author's Note:**

> The audience cheered, and Victor and Yuuri separated. They grinned sheepishly before Victor grabbed Yuuri and initiated another kiss, earning another round of cheers from the crowd.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> I enjoyed writing this a lot. Again, this is my first time posting on AO3.
> 
> There were a lot of smiles this one shot :)
> 
> http://yurionices.tumblr.com/post/159665122433/hachidraws-whatever-happens-i-hope-we-see-them
> 
> That is basically what happened but Victor was like spinning in a circle.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE leave comments or kudos!! Every little thing counts! I write because I like to, but I'm always kinda sheepish about posting. If people ask for more or even take the time to look at this it motivates me to post more. I have many ideas that I could post and I please tell me if you want to see them become a reality!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! I know I did!
> 
> -Maddy


End file.
